Things Gone Wrong
by Tiva4evr646
Summary: Ziva goes on an undercover mission for Gibbs and Jenny, even though Tony warned them all of the dangers. What will happen when Tony is proven right? Tiva all the way! rated M for safety. please review!
1. Chapter 1

The NCIS team was in Abby's lab looking over evidence she and McGee had found pertaining to a case that they were working on. Well, except for Ziva. She wasn't Ziva now. She was Maria Sanchez off in some restaurant on an undercover mission that she had been put on by Gibbs and Jenny. Tony hated that she wasn't there. He loved her, and she knew that. He had told her everyday since the first day he told her. He told her every day when he woke up and every night before he went to bed. He never even looked at other girls anymore (they just didn't interest him) and he never took off his wedding band, not even in the shower. He was deathly devoted to his wife as was she to him.

Tony also hated the mission she was on. It was too dangerous, even for his little assassin. The man she was trying to catch was a serial killer who liked to take advantage of beautiful native women (which was exactly was Ziva was trying to be) and befriend them. Then, when they were least expecting it, he attacked and killed them, leaving no evidence behind. Yes, he was a deadly man, and every moment Ziva was on this mission he was terrified that she wouldn't come back.

After Gibbs had left the lab, McGee stayed behind with Abby to help hack their victim's laptop while Tony and Abby planned his 1 year anniversary surprise for Ziva. They soon stopped talking when Ziva walked into the room carrying a evidence box with clothes and samples in it.

"Abby," Ziva began in a rather hoarse voice, "can you run these samples for me please and try to find who's DNA it belongs to?" You could tell she was crying, but no one asked her about it. The mission was very stressful, and Ziva had been caught crying twice before and didn't want to be viewed as weak.

"Sure, I'll run them, Ziva," Abby replied rather cheerfully. "What's it for?"

Ziva took a few seconds to reply, making her co-workers suspicious. "It's for a rape I'm following up on for a agent. She is undercover and doesn't want her true identity exposed so this has to be done off the books." In a normal situation, Tony would be proud that she got her idiom right for once or even given her the wrong idiom to confuse her, but not now. Now, her was just too worried about why she seemed so off. She was speaking so softly and slowly you could barely understand her.

"Who's the agent?" Abby asked Ziva. When she could tell she wasn't going to get an answer, she pressed on. "Just so I can eliminate her DNA when I'm testing this stuff." She nodded her head towards the box of evidence Ziva had just put down.

"Oh, okay. Do you need her real name or will her alias be okay?" Tony couldn't help but wonder why Ziva was so reluctant to give out the information.

"Well, if you can give me her real name that would be awesome," Abby answered rather cheerfully and caffeine-induced. "Since that name is probably on more of her records and it will be easier to run DNA."

"Oh, okay. Well her name is…" Ziva paused and took a shaky breath, like she was trying to hold back a sob. Tony stepped closer to her, but she backed away. "Her name is…"

"Her name is…?" Abby asked, getting a little impatient and worried.

Ziva closed her eyes so she could not see any of the faces staring worriedly at her. She took a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly before giving an answer that none of them were expecting. "Ziva David."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first story, so I'm trying my hardest. Keep the reviews coming! Ideas for future chapters will also be appreciated ****J**

It was a long day for Tony and Ziva. After Ducky finished cleaning her up and doing necessary rape kits and other tests on her, she and her husband were bombarded with numerous questions from investigators in NCIS, FBI, and even the DA. Tony could tell that this was running Ziva down, even if she would never admit it, and asked if they could have a 5 minute break from all the questions. Once the agents left the room, it was just Tony and Ziva.

Tony put his arm around Ziva, and she rested her head against his shoulder. He pulled her into him and wrapped his other arm around her, squeezing her in a tight hug. A single tear fell from her face and onto his shirt.

"Don't cry," he said as he tried to comfort her, streams of tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Tony," was all she said before she got up and practically racing out of the room. Tony was confused, but he still got up and ran after her. He saw her walking towards the bullpen and called her name. She turned to see him jogging after him, and made a desperate sprint for the elevator. Tony, due to everything that had happened that day, was faster than she, and caught up with her quickly, right next to their bullpen entrance where the whole team was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her, but this only made her scream and fight him.

"Stop! Ziva, stop!" he tried to control her screaming and writhing. He eventually grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him. She gave in so quickly she didn't even have time to look at his face. The second he spun her around, she lost all control of her body, letting it fall limp as she collapsed into his arms and let go of her emotions. She bawled her eyes out in front of everyone for the first time in her life, not caring who was watching, even though the entire office now had their attention on them.

Abby came up to them and tried to hug Ziva, but Tony shook his head and gave her a look that explained it all: she didn't want to be bothered.

Ziva then spoke up. "I can't do this, Tony."

"It's okay, Ziva. I told you from day one you never had to go on this mission. You could have pulled out any time you wanted."

"No, that's not what I mean," Ziva said. When she saw the confused look on his face, she continued. "I can't keep living like this, this life I mean. I cannot continue waking up knowing that I am going to have the same life forever. I cant do it anymore! I have to leave!"

"Ziva, what are you saying?" When she didn't answer, he pressed on. "Are you saying you want a divorce?"

Ziva, after a moment, looked up at Tony, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry guys, I had to. Please don't kill me. I promise I will explain everything in the next chapter. You may be mad now, but you're going to be glad she said that in the end. Just trust me on this :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I felt bad about leaving the cliffhanger, even if it was only for one day. Hope you enjoy this, and as always, I post new stuff based more quickly based on how many reviews I get. So keep 'em coming :p**

Previously on NCIS (fan fiction):

"_No, that's not what I mean," Ziva said. When she saw the confused look on his face, she continued. "I can't keep living like this, this life I mean. I cannot continue waking up knowing that I am going to have the same life forever. I cant do it anymore! I have to leave!"_

"_Ziva, what are you saying?" When she didn't answer, he pressed on. "Are you saying you want a divorce?"_

_Ziva, after a moment, looked up at Tony, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry…"_

Ziva looked up at Tony, and a tear slid down her face. "I'm sorry… I don't know what you mean."

"Are. You. Saying. That. You. Want. A. Divorce," Tony said very slowly and with emphasis on "divorce".

Ziva was astonished. "What! That's not what I was talking about at all!"

Tony was relieved, but still wanted to know what she was talking about. "Then what did you mean by 'you can't keep living this life'?"

Ziva was furious that he thought she wanted a divorce. She stood up and yelled at him. "I meant my life with Mossad! Why would I EVER want to leave you?"

Now Tony was getting mad. He stood up and yelled as well, but not angry yelling, just raising his voice to make his point. "Because, since the day you told me you loved me, I thought it was too good to be true. And I am still waiting for the day when you come and tell me that you have found someone better. Because I know that I am not the best guy there is. And I know that you could do a thousand times better." Tony voice got quieter and quieter as he kept talking, until it was just a whisper and only Ziva could hear the last part.

Ziva felt bad. She stepped forward and put arms around his waist, looking up at him while he looked at the floor. "Hey," she said softly, trying to get his attention. When he didn't look up at her, she put her two fingers under his chin and lightly pushed his head up until his eyes met hers. Her voice was soft and sweet as she spoke. "Look at me. I would never leave you. Never. No one is better than you. Never forget that. You are, by far, the best ting that has ever happened to me, and I couldn't picture my life without you. Okay?" she tried to reassure him.

"Okay," he whispered as he put his arms around her and laid his head on hers, which was on his shoulder. They stayed like this for a moment, until Tony realized what Ziva was doing. "Hey, wait a minute," he stated as he pulled away from Ziva. "What does you Mossad life have to do with anything that happened today?"

Ziva, realizing that she had slipped up, turned from him and went to her desk, mumbling something about having a victim's report to write.

Tony grabbed her wrist as she turned away, but gently so he wouldn't scare her after the says activities. "Why does Mossad have anything to do with what happened today?" he repeated.

Ziva raised her voice again. "Because the guy who raped me was one of my ex Mossad partners!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to write. I have some kind of okay ideas for this but am having a hard time thinking through my writer's block. Hope this is good. Please review and let me know. PS: sorry it took me so long to write back.**

_Previously on NCIS (fan fiction):_

_Tony grabbed her wrist as she turned away, but gently so he wouldn't scare her after the days activities. "Why does Mossad have anything to do with what happened today?" he repeated._

_Ziva raised her voice again. "Because the guy who raped me was one of my ex Mossad partners!"_

The whole team was stunned with silence at the sound of what Ziva had just said. Tony couldn't move. He was frozen in place, his hand barely holding his grip on Ziva.

Ziva, immediately realizing that she had slipped up, released Tony's hold on her and went to her desk to work on paperwork for the undercover case. The rest of the team, omitting Tony, reluctantly went back to their desks, knowing that she would spill when she was ready. But not Tony. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

He knelt down on one knee next to her chair and put his hand on her arm, letting her know that he was here for her when she was ready to talk. She didn't push it away, but she didn't acknowledge it either. She just went along with what she was doing, not giving Tony the time of day, knowing that once she started talking to him, she wouldn't be able to stop until he knew everything.

Tony started rubbing her arm, and she started typing, feeling the tears coming. Tony knew that she was trying to avoid the subject, and grabbed her hand mid-type. Ziva, unable to avoid Tony's eyes boring a hole into the side of her head, turned to look him in the eyes, hoping he would understand why she didn't want to talk. They had a way of communicating through their eyes when they didn't want anyone else to hear them. Most people would think they were in the middle of some creepy staring/face making contest, but the people who knew them well knew that they were having one of their heartfelt conversations.

Tony saw the look in her eyes, and immediately knew what she was thinking. The fear in her eyes was unignorable. He knew who was to blame. And he said the name with disgust and hatred forcing it through his clenched teeth.

"Michael Rivkin."

Ziva nodded her head and leaned into him, crying once more, not caring who was watching this time. Tony let her do so, rubbing her back as she did. Gibbs listened as Tony let out a deep and heavy breath full of hatred and vengeance, the upbringing of Rivkin's name peeking his interests. He then watched as Tony stood up, grabbed Ziva's hand, and marched the pair up the stairs to MTAC, barely stopping to scan his eye before stepping in and yelling orders to get Mossad Deputy Director Eli David on the phone before the doors even closed.

**CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just love them? Hope to update soon! By the way, in this story, Rivkin is dead… well "dead." Don't worry. Everything will make sense once I put the next chapter up.**

**~Britney 3**


End file.
